


A Different Speed

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blow Jobs, Catboys & Catgirls, Creampie, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submission, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Atalanta wants nothing more than to love her master, even if her love is absolutely nothing like you would expect it to be, calling you master and playing up everything feline about herself. Commission for Grayjack. Reader/Atalanta, reader is of unspecified gender, but has a penis.





	A Different Speed

"Can we play now, master?" purrs Atalanta, as she kneels down in front of your lap, smiling bright, her ears twitching as she seems a completely different person now than you've seen her acting like usually. The usually reserved and controlled archer class servant has been eager to show a very different sort of side to herself lately, as she kneels in front of you in her bra and panties, taking some time out of being the huntress of unparalleled skill to instead play the role of the submissive catgirl who calls you 'master' and waves her tail around excitedly.

"We can," you respond, and your fingers reach around back to scratch behind one of her feline ears as she lets out a sweet mewling noise for you. It's a startling transformation to behold even if you now know it's coming, as she lays some kisses onto the front of your pants, showing off a certain shamelessness in her advance as she openly makes the sorts of feline noises she's usually a little more reticent to announce so openly. She's a different person when she's like this, but you can't find it in you to complain about a cute, submissive catgirl happily giving you the fullness of her attention.

You keep scratching Atalanta behind the ears, soaking in the sweet noises she makes in the process. Her head lifts up and she rubs back against your hands a little bit, smiling brightly as you zero in on what are some very sensitive spots on her head. You know exactly where to touch her to make her melt, and it was only after, on one night spent cuddling, that you paid attention to her ears that she began to play up the whole catgirl thing, which has steadily swelled out of control in the absolutely wonderful scope of it now, where she simply can't stop playing that role for you. Not that you'd ever want her to now.

"Master, you're so good to me!" Atalanta pushes your hands up further as she rises, until she can get her lips against yours, kissing you excitedly amid the steady pleasure you pay to her ears. The excitement gets her tail to wriggle about, and you know this pleasure is going right between her legs, that she's a little too guiltily excited by the prospect of being touched and caressed into arousal. You don't know how pleasure from her ears goes down to her pussy but rather than questioning it all you just lean into the tailspin and let the pleasure follow, hoping to work her up to a desperate and slick wreck for when you get around to fucking her.

After she's done with your lips, she kisses her way down your body, taking her sweet time in the process as she shows off a depth of affection to you that seems to only swell hotter as she makes her way down, until she's finally back at your pants once more, laying some kisses down onto where your cock has now started to stir, forming a bit of a bulge for her to caress and tease as her hands run up your thighs. Atalanta seems eager to take her sweet time with the whole thing and really make you ache for it. And ache you do; as she starts to pull your pants down you welcome the easing up of pressure that bears down upon you, your pants feeling tight until they're off and your cock is out, throbbing before the almost shining eyes of the eager catgirl.

"Have I told you lately how much I love your cock, master?" asks Atalanta as she grabs hold of it, fingers running softly down along the shaft before gives a bit firmer a grip and a few quick strokes for good measure. It's a very sudden kind of sensation, one that makes you groan in delight as she began to tease you and seek more. There's something shameless in her approach, and it's totally at odds with everything that feels familiar and sane about Atalanta, but that insanity really only makes it even more enticing to you as you let her have her fun, holding firmly onto her and embracing all the madness set to follow. "Because I do. I love it more than I can handle." She leans in to kiss the side of your cock, and lets her lips travel down toward the base in pursuit of showing you a depth of affection that can only swell hotter.

"I know you do," is all you can really say in response to that as you feel Atalanta's kisses along your cock. You shudder, dick throbbing in her grasp her attention makes you almost melt into the delight, seated at the edge of a bed and welcoming everything the catgirl seems so desperate to give you. "But show me anyway." Your fingers caress her cheek and the back of her ear as you stare down at her, watching her smile and adore you with her gaze. She's not guarded here, not trying to hold anything back. It's all raw and honest, an open expression of her true feelings, even if it's wrapped up in some submission play.

Atalanta's tongue caresses along your cock as she gets to work. "Of course, master. I'll show you how much I love your cock all over!" The change in demeanor seems to fuel her, giving her an opportunity for something different from the usual fare, something a bit more exciting. She's able to cut loose with you, a comfort level you're surprised she's become capable of given how cool it all started off between you two, but now it's all a thing of the past, and she's eagerly working her tongue all over your cock in steady licks that leave you to shiver in delight against a touch so firm and delightful that you can't help but groan. The archer is incredible with her hands, skilled in ways that make you squirm as her fingers work along your cock, her tongue able to interrupt the strokes so fluidly as her touch remains ever shifting.

She works like a pro, and it's definitely not because she has any depth of experience with sex. It's all in her dexterity, in the talent of fluid motions that make her such a potent servant. All of her practice is with you, though with how much more often the two of you find yourselves indulging in these pleasures of the flesh, that might well be enough on its own to justify all this. She's become an insatiable mess of a girl in the time you've been together, and it's been to your absolute glee that she seems unflinching in her lust and her willingness to play submissive and call you master, to lean in and start to lick all over your cock without shame or a sense that maybe she's not being enough of a strong and stoic warrior in the process. It's a chance to let her open up, and with the pleasure that you get being dragged along for the ride there is every reason in the world to let her keep doing it.

The tongue is amazing, but there's so much more to Atalanta and her oral technique than just the licking. It has you throbbing in her grasp, has you aching for more, but it's only the foreplay, the teasing to get you rock hard and receptive to what else she has in wait for you. Her mouth promises so much more, and as she licked her way back up to your cock, staring at you with bright green eyes and a smile that feels just right on her usually sullen and stern face, Atalanta signals what's to come as she whines, "Please, master, can you play with my ears while I suck on your cock? I want to be nice and wet for you." Regardless of how you proceed, she knows what it's time for her to do, and takes your cock into her mouth, moaning as she gets her lips around the head and presses forward, starting to suck you down with all the aching hunger of someone who truly craves you.

As Atalanta's lips form a tight seal around your shaft and press further down, the hot embrace of her slick mouth really starts to take hold of you. It's a powerful sensation, something that you're all too happy to squirm on the edge of the bed in the face of. All of her earnest and forward affection is too strong for you to want to hold back or deny her the satisfaction of hearing you groan. Your hands caress her cheek and run through her hair, toying in particular with her bangs in that zone where the green turns to golden in her hair. But you can't spend too long away from her ears, perking up and begging for your love. Your fingers dig in, gently scratching at the sensitive corner right where ear meets head.

The moans that rumble in her mouth send vibrations through your cock that certainly add an extra reason to the whole production of showering her ears with love. Not that seeing her eyes light up and hearing her delightful noises aren't rewarding all their own, of course. Atalanta sucks you down deeper, and there's nothing about the feeling of pushing even deeper into that slick heat you don't love, your fingers a bit firmer against her ears as you happily settle into a nice back and forth of escalation, offering up more scritches for deeper sucking. It's a good system, one with a nice balance to it as you sink into enjoyment, letting your thighs ease apart and your head roll back as you savour the mouth so happily sucking you down.

There's nothing about the way that Atalanta adores your cock that feels like an act. She's genuine and desperate in everything she does, in the way her hot and talented mouth goes at your cock without a single shred of hesitation. She's unwavering and so very, very eager, and it leaves you sinking down deeper into a blissful acceptance of everything she's got going on. Atalanta keeps sucking, and you keep losing yourself, moaning out proudly as she brings you a pleasure you're almost desperate to share. Every motion of her head is so fluid as it bobs up and down in your lap, confidently handling your cock as she stares up at you with a needy and vulnerable look.

"Master," she moans, pulling back from your cock only to kiss and suck on the tip a little bit, hands stroking along the now wet and warm shaft as she pleads, "Can you cum in my mouth when it's time? I want to taste it so badly." She looks up with begging, weak eyes at you as she sucks you back down, giving you the most sappy of pleas, and it works, your groans rising and your cock throbbing as you find yourself suddenly closer to release than you even realized until it's all too late. You don't even get to give Atalanta any kind of positive confirmation about where you'll come, you just do.

Each throb of your cock sends another spurt of cum filling into Atalanta's mouth as she moans and whines, eyes wide as she stares up at you, your dick a few inches into her mouth and perfectly positioned so that as you cum, it fills her right up. She takes it, eyes almost shimmering as she stares happily up at you, accepting your cum with all the love and excitement she can possibly show. A hand grabs your base and gives a few strokes to your shaft just to make sure she can wring out every drop, before she pulls back, mouth open wide to show off all the hot, gooey seed you've given her, tongue toying with it a little bit before she gulps it all eagerly down, opening her mouth back up to show that it's all gone now.

"Thank you so much, master, your cum always tastes so good." She rubs your thighs and licks the head of your cock some more as she whines. "I'm ready for you now." Biting her lip and staring up at you with needy eyes, you know exactly where this is going, and your fingers play even harder against the bases of her ears in delight as she shivers and coos for you. The heavy push her affection against you is enough to make you shiver as your hands reach for her, guiding her up from her knees and onto the bed.

Atalanta takes the motion and pushes further than guided, making sweet, mewling cat noises as she gets onto all fours, sticking her perky butt high up and waving it in your face, her tail swishing about as she shows off just how ready she is. "Don't wait, master, please. I'm so excited now, I just want you inside of me already." The shaking of her hips is stubborn and insistent, but you can't say you blame her. You know firsthand how wet Atalanta gets when you tease her ears, and after sucking your cock while you paid her the attention she wants, she must be soaking wet.

"Well, you have been a good girl," you say, fingers digging into the band of her panties and caressing her along as you give a moment of teasing to make her squirm. "Did sucking my cock get my kitty servant horny?"

"Yes," she mewls, biting her lip as he looks back over her shoulder toward you, shivering with a clear and aching need that leaves her just ripe for the taking. You're slow in pulling her panties down, in exposing her cute butt and her sopping wet slit. It's a great way to prolong the tease your hands next run up her legs and toward the base of her tail. "It turned me on so much." Her voice is drawn out by a needy moan that follows as she lets herself get tightly wound up around her own appetites. "I need your cock, master."

You tease there, making her whine some more, her shivering refusing to quit as you slowly bring your cock head up to her slick folds. You suck in a breath, like you're about to make her beg for it, and you feel Atalanta brace herself for what's to come, expecting you to make some kind of demand or deal with her in exchange for what she wants. It gets her tense and worried, but it makes the nasty surprise to cathartic and delightful as you bury your cock into her with one thrust instead, making her gasp and whine in shock. The sudden fullness of your dick sunk into her hot, tight pussy is the kind of surprise she can't possibly hate, and you begin to really hammer home your point with quick, firm thrusts into her needy pussy.

"Master, you're such a tease!" she gasps, but there's nothing teasing about the way you start to fuck her from behind, hands grabbing her hips and holding on tight as you slam forward and start up a rapid pace by which to fuck her. A rush of excitement seizes you as you hold tighter onto her hips, groaning as you feel the pressure on now. When Atalanta sucked you off it was so easy to just sit back and let her do all the work, but now you have a responsibility and a need to pick up the pace, and you can't leave her waiting. Fortunately, the need in you to fuck this cute catgirl archer as hard as you can is enough to pull you to task, and you show her an absolutely merciless pace in the process.

After all the teasing and sucking, Atalanta's pussy is so wet it drips onto the bed, and your cock feels so snug and at home pounding into her that you really can't hold yourself back. Everything within you aches for more of this, and once you get started on her you just can't stop, hammering away at the slickness and relishing in her moans of excitement. Her desperation fuels you, and the greed of her twat clenching down around your cock works a magic upon you that you really can't deny. There's an intoxicating rush in being able to dominate someone as strong and stern as Atalanta, a warrior of mythical renown and glory. Someone who everyone else sees as a cold and distant archer, but who in your bed is a submissive, moaning sex kitten begging for more.

It's night and day, but that insane change over, the way she moans for your cock and presses her hips back against your lap in blatant need is what fuels you. Whenever she calls, "I can't live without your cock, master," it's another little push toward your gleeful end. She'll be the death of you but you're so happy to give in to it, keeping your hips racing as you slam into her, giving Atalanta everything she wants so that her need keeps feeding your swelling ego and lust. The way she so desperately needs you has her needing something of her in turn, and it all feeds back into the chaos and excitement of fucking each other.

"Master!" she squeals. "Oh, please, faster, I need this so badly!" When Atalanta is in this state it doesn't matter if she's so far removed from everything you would expect her to be and everything she was when you first met; it fills you with a possessive, urgent fire to just fuck that overwhelms everything. You pound forward and rail her without hesitation, giving her the most thorough and intense treatment you can amid the certainty that everything you're doing feels so good you can hardly think. The motion of your bodies sinks into a steady rhythm, escalation burning hot within the two of you, driving you to keep going, racing faster, fucking harder.

Atalanta's fingers dig into the bedding as she pushes back against you as hard as she can, her ass bouncing as she tries to speed up the pace through brute force desperation. It's such a cute and utterly insane thing to see and feel, as she races toward her orgasm so greedily, gasping and moaning in the midst of all her needs and aches. There's nothing she can do but fuck herself against you and beg for more, and as long as you're able to feed into that you can't stop yourself now, refusing to slow down as you let her really endure the most thorough treatment you can muster. Your cock hammers into her, makes her whine, makes her gasp, makes her completely lose herself to the rush and pleasure. She's hooked on your cock, and you wouldn't dare hold back on giving her her fix.

You reach a hand for her ears again, and go in for the kill, scratching behind them and making her squeal even louder. She makes the absolute cutest noises when she's like this, full of cock and showered with affection, letting herself get vulnerable and lusty like she can hardly control. You refuse to let up in the process, keeping your fingers at work as your other hand holds onto her and guides her motions back and forth to best complement your thrusts. You're close now, drawing closer by the second, and all you can think to do as you race to the impending, inevitable finish is embrace everything within you that has been aching all this time. You need her like you can't control, and there is nothing you could have asked for better than this right here.

"Ah, I'm so close, master, please don't stop fucking me. I love being down on my hands and knees, full of your amazing cock, and it's going to make me cum, but I want you to do it with me. Please, cum in my pussy right now, make me feel like a happy kitty, and--" She breaks off into a mess of gasps and moans so high and sweet you really can't help yourself, and that's before getting into the fact that her pussy is clenching down tightly around your cock. You can't hold back in light of the sudden tightness as you slam forward, burying your cock deep into Atalanta and her amazing twat as you lose yourself to the pleasure, your dick erupting and spewing thick shots of hot, sticky, potent seed deep into the mewling kitty as she squirms and bucks against you.

The sounds she makes twist hotter as you creampie her, but finally, Atalanta has had enough, and she crumples down onto the bed with you following her, collapsing on top of the sweet, shivering catgirl as she nestles up against you. Your arm folds lazily over her as she presses in tight, purring softly and musing, "Is that all, master?" she asks.

"We can go again in a bit if you'd like," you say, tightening your arm around her a little bit and keeping her in close.

"I would like that a lot, master," she purrs.

"You don't need to call me master now, though. We're not playing anymore"

Atalanta looks over her shoulder and gives a faintly coy. "It's not playing when I call you master, it's playing when I call you by your real name in front of everyone else."


End file.
